This invention is concerned with the art of binding packings or packages, or bales of paper, hay, straw and any kind of incoherent materials. For example, it is known to form bales and then bind the same by means of a string or wire. While for string-binding several mechanical apparatus have been designed capable of wrapping up the bales and then providing for knotting, wire-binding which is under some circumstances preferable with respect to string-binding is up to now manually carried out, with high time consuming and labour.
Since it is obvious that, depending on the incoherent material being handled and the weight thereof, bales of substantial overall size and relatively small bales can be obtained, it was found to be highly advantageous in large and normal factories, where waste, scraps and refuses of processed material are produced in remarkable amounts, to avail of means for readily continuously removing such refuses from the working station without any loss thereof, being the same, such as paper, reusable by supply to maceration.
In view of this, the present invention relates to a continuously operating feeding apparatus for bale forming prior to binding operation, and a method of spontaneous fall of the bales sidewise of the apparatus, so that the whole can be accomodated and concealed within a cabinet-like chest having two doors, of which one for refuse discharge and the other for removal of formed bales; thus, the work environment would be improved also from aesthetical standpoint.